Cat Love
by Sora No Egao
Summary: What happens when Primo's family are cats? What if Tsuna gets in danger with them? Suck at summaries. Reviews always welcomed. G27
1. Chapter 1

**Sora: Why don't I have good ideas. I need to get Giotto together with Tsuna or else!  
><strong>

**Giotto: Why am I a cat? I'm a important person here. Why am I a freaking CAT!  
><strong>

**Tsuna: *sweatdrops* Well, the rest of your family is so why not you be a cat?  
><strong>

**Giotto: *starts crying* Tsuna's being mean!**

**Tsuna: I didn't mean it like that.**

**Sora: *sweatdrops* Hahaha. Konichiwa. Thanks for reading my 2nd work. Reviews are always welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It would be awesome if I did though. **

* * *

><p><strong>Cat Love<strong>

Sawada Tsunayoshi or Tsuna was, let's just say, weird. He was always bullied and called dame-Tsuna, yet he had the brightest smile out of everyone. Of course, it was all just a mask though. Tsuna would never cry and never be sad. He would just smile and be fine with everything, something like Yamamoto's personality. Of course, not as easy going.

_Tsuna's P.O.V_

"What a horrible day," I muttered. Things weren't going the way I wanted them to go. I told myself I was going to confess to Kyoko-chan yet it felt wrong. I knew it. I'm really in love with Giotto. I'm really dame aren't I. I sighed for the 10th time in the day. "Meow." Huh? I looked around. Must have been my imagination. "Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow." Ok, am I going crazy or what? I followed the meowing into a dark alley. When I reached the source, I found 7 cats. I didn't know why but these cats seemed familiar. Very familiar. "What are you guys doing here?" The red cat with red eyes looked at him like he was crazy. "What's with that look. Oh right, you guys can't understand me." The red cat rolled his eyes. The black cat with dark blue eyes looked like he was smiling at me. For more than 5 minutes. "Uh... did I do something funny?" The cat just continued smiling at me 'Creepy.' I thought to myself. The green cat with electric blue eyes just yawned and acted like an aristocrat. 'If your a cat, why not just act like one.' I hope I didn't voice that. The dark brown cat with dark honey eyes looked as if he were praying. 'For what? For me to pick them up. Well, I don't think I can. None of these cats have a good attitude.' The platinum blond cat with ice blue eyes just stood away from the group and glared at me. 'Hieeee! Why is he glaring at me? I didn't do anything wrong did I?' I shivered under it's glare. The ocean blue cat with the same colored eyes was laughing. I swear laughing! Did cats laugh? After a glance at it, I didn't want to find out. The 7th cat was the warmest of all with golden blond fur and light orange eyes. I smiled fondly at it. It reminded me of a certain someone. Crap. I was getting to attached. I stood up and looked at them. I wanted to walk away, but something made me stop. I knew it was ironic but the cats looked like primo's family. I stared at them and they stared back. All of them unique and familiar. Giving in, I picked them up, stopped by the pet store, and brought them back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sora: Was that a really bad chapter? Probably was. How do you think Tsuna?_**

**_Tsuna: That is a long chapter isn't it. I think it's fine._**

**_Giotto: No, the first chapter sucks Sora._**

**_Tsuna: Again?! Why do you always say that Giotto?_**

**_Giotto: Because it's true. _**

**_Tsuna: No it's not Giotto. Stop hurting Sora's feelings. _**

**_Giotto: But, but..._**

**_Sora: As you can see, Tsuna and Giotto are having a lovers' quarrel. Cute isn't it? I do not own KHR. _**

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna's P.O.V.<em>

"And so, please can you take care of one of these cats?" I asked my guardians. "Of course Jyuudaime. I'll follow you to the ends of the earth!" Gokudera exclaimed. "Arigato! Ja, could you take this one, Gokudera?" I handed him the red cat. "Is it me or does this look like him?" Gokudera spat out. "Who?" I curiously asked. "That bastard G! Gets on my nerves every time I see him!"

"Funny. I thought that too. They look like Primo's family don't they?" I said thoughtfully. "But still, Gokudera, please would you take care of him? Onegai!" I bowed to Gokudera as an emphasis. "If Jyuudaime is depending on me, then as his right hand man, I cannot refuse. I'll take care of this cat with my life Jyuudaime!" Gokudera is sure pumped up, I thought as I sweat dropped. "Then Gokudera will take G," I said happily. Gokudera cringed at the name.

"Yo, Tsuna." "Yamamoto! Onegai could you take one?" I pleaded. "Sure," Yamamoto said happily. "Then Yamamoto will be taking care of Asari," I said while handing him the black cat. "Wow. You sure look like Asari don't you, you little guy." Yamamoto smiled at Asari while Asari smiled back. 'They get along so well. It's almost like the cat himself is Asari.'

"Tsuna! I want one, I want one." Lambo jumped up and down. "Hai, hai. Ja, Lambo gets Lampo," I said while picking up the green cat and placing him in front of Lambo. "Listen up, you cat. You're going to be my servant. Bwahahahaha," Lambo commanded. Lampo just yawned and curled up into a ball. I sweat dropped at this. 'He really does act like Lampo doesn't he.

"Sawada! Hand me one to the extreme!" yelled Ryohei. "Onii-chan. Don't be so loud. Hai, here's Knuckle." I handed Ryohei the brown cat. "To the extreme! Let's be best buds, Knuckle!" Ryohei shouted again. The cat just smiled and nodded. 'Great they get along. Wait. Did that cat just nod!? It must be my imagination.'

Chrome shyly made her way through the crowd. "Boss. I'd like one to," she said shyly. "Mm! Then can you take Daemon, Chrome? Oh and make sure not to mention that name in front of Mukuro," I said as I handed her the blue cat. "Hai boss." She looked at Daemon. "He really does look like Daemon Spade, doesn't he?" I asked her. "Mm," she responded.

The last one was Hibari. He in probably on the roof. I climbed up on the roof and found him. "What do you want, herbivore." He grabbed his tonfas. "Hieeee! Hibari-san. Please put those away. I just came to give you Alaude," I shrieked. "Hmm." Hibari stuck out his hands. I gave him the platinum blond cat. He scratched the cat under its chin. Alaude didn't move, just stared at Hibari. "I'll keep him, herbivore." I let out a breath of relief. "Arigato, Hibari-san." Hibari just grunted and left.

Once I got back inside, I thanked everyone and they left. "That was easier than I thought it would be," I said to myself. Then I felt something soft brush my leg and looked down. Giotto was there looking at me with his orange eyes. "You really look like him don't you, Giotto," I said fondly while petting the cat. Giotto purred and licked me. For some reason, I felt tears coming out of my eyes. "Yep. You're just like him." I wiped my tears and went back up to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sora: Uwahh. I think this is going to be the longest story I'm ever going to post. **

**Giotto: You should just give up even writing Sora. Wait. Forget what I said. I don't want to massacred again. **

**Sora: *sweat drops* That sounds pretty painful. **

**Giotto: I'm warning everyone. Do NOT get on Tsuna's bad side. **

**Tsuna: Did you say something about me, Giotto? **

**Giotto: N-N-No. Just complimenting Sora's story so far. **

**Tsuna: *nods* You've improved Giotto. **

**Giotto releases a breath out of relief. **

**Sora: I wish a day would come when Giotto actually compliments one of my works. Thank you for following! Reviews are always welcomed. **

**Disclamer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna's P.O.V<em>

It's been almost over a week since all of the family, including myself, has gotten their new cats. G apparently would follow Gokudera everywhere except school. It was creepy when Gokudera would come to my house right after school and G would be waiting in the house. Asari would be exactly like Asari as a human, always smiling even if he got hurt. Yamamoto says that Asari would come into the dojo with him and give him pointers about his swordsmanship. That was even more creepy than G. Lampo would just stay in the house and be lazy and act like a nobleman. The green cat would mock, and I swear, mock Lambo. Knuckle apparently would read the bible everyday. Where did he get the bible? Don't ask. Onii-chan would wake up early in the morning and run around all of Namimori with Knuckle with him. Amazing stamina the 2 have. Daemon would laugh. And I mean laugh like nufufufu. It was impossible for a cat to laugh right? Thankfully, Mukuro didn't find out the cat's name and learned to live with it. Chrome absolutely adored the cat though. Alaude would patrol around Namimori middle school with Hibari, checking to see if there was any trouble. If there was, Alaude and Hibari would immediately glare at the person and drag them to the disciplinary office.  
>Over the week that I had Giotto in the house, I found myself telling the cat about everything. Yes, even about the Vongola. Today was a day like that. "Mou. Why can't my family get through a week without destroying everything." Giotto walked over to me and looked at me sympathetically. I started petting him. "Ne, Giotto. You look exactly like him. Why is that?" I stupidly questioned the cat. He tilted his head as if telling me to explain what I meant. "I mean the Vongola Primo. He used to come out of my ring all the time but now he's leaving me alone. Mean isn't it. Even though he is, I still have these feelings for him." Giotto sat down next to me and I took that as a cue to continue. "Somehow, I fell in love with my ancestor. Weird isn't it? But he's just so handsome and warm, like the sky. I would always look to him for advice and he would always be kind and give it to me. Over time, I suddenly realized that whenever he would look at me with those eyes or whenever he would give me his attention, my heart would start racing and a blush would settle over my face. That's love isn't it? Anyways, why am I talking about this with a cat?" Giotto just meowed. I smiled fondly at the cat. Suddenly, Giotto hissed and pushed me onto the bed. "What are you do" Then I heard a bullet land near my feet just where I had been sitting. "Hieeeee! What was that? A sniper?" I rushed to the window and looked out outside but no one was there.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Sora: Gomen for not updating! Please don't get mad! **

**Giotto: Sora! (scary aura is coming out) **

**Tsuna: Hieeeee! Giotto is scary! *runs to a corner***

**Giotto: Tsuna! Wait!**

**Sora: Arigato Tsuna! Well, thanks for liking and following! Reviews are always welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna's P.O.V<em>

I sigh. It's been a very scary week.

_Flashback_

_"Reborn! This isn't normal! Why are there bullets coming at me?!"  
><em>

_"How am I supposed to know, Dame-Tsuna. Anyway, move out of your house."_

_"Huh?! Why?"_

_"Do you want mama hurt?"_

_I shake my head vigorously. "Exactly. So move into the Vongola mansion," the hitman demanded. _

_"Ehh? We have one in Japan?" I ask. _

_"Yes we do. Now hurry up and pack or else I'll shoot you!" Reborn threatened. _

_"Hieeee! Anything but that!"_

_"Then hurry it up!"_

_Flashback End_

It's scary how mom actually agreed with me moving out though. I look down. "My shoes untied. Shoot." I bend down to tie it and a bullet flies through where my head used to be. "Hieee!" I run back to the Vongola mansion. "Jyuudiame. Welcome back!" Gokudera enthusiastically shouted. "Oh. Welcome back Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted. "Tadaima. Eh?! What are you two doing here?" I practically shouted at them. "We decided to live with you, since you were in danger and all," the swordsman calmly explained. "I see. Taidaima, Giotto," I said as the blonde cat rubbed against my leg. I stumbled on to the couch where the two of them were sitting. "Jeez. I've got bullets flying at me and there not from Reborn. I wonder what's going on." When I said that, Reborn came in. "Oh. Do you want me to shoot you?" the baby asked. "I'd rather you not!" I hurriedly replied. "Tch. Well, I've got some kind of idea who's doing this," Reborn said. "You do?! Who's doing it?" I asked. "The Kurai family. Their the ones targeting you," he stated. "Another family? Why're they doing this?"

"You know a lot of families are against you becoming the Vongola Decimo."

"Yeah. Soooo?"

"The Kurai family particularly hates the Vongola. You should be glad your clumsiness and hyper intuition saved you from being killed," the katekyo said. "Why can't we just asked them to stop? It's not like it's my fault that I became Vongola Decimo," I said. "Are you still trying to settle things peacefully? You know that's not going to work. Anyways deal with it yourself. If you're serious about asking them, I suggest you bring all your guardians along or else you'll be in danger. Here's the address. See ya." And with that, he walked out the door. "The Kurai family huh? I guess I'll send a letter."

"We can help you gather everyone else if you need to Tsuna."

"Arigato, Yamamoto. But I won't need them right now. I'll tell you when to gather them."

"Of course Jyuudaime. You can count on me!" Gokudera shouted.

"Arigato, you two. Ja oyasumi." I bid them goodnight and headed upstairs. I settled down on my desk and started writing to the Kurai family. After I finished, I put my flame as a seal and put it in the mailbox. I went back inside, fell on my bed, and went to sleep.

_The next day_

I woke up, showered and went down stairs to eat breakfast. "Ohayo," I said to Giotto and my rain and storm guardians. I hear a collective ohayo Tsuna/Juuydaime and a meow. I was about to head off to school when I checked the mailbox. One letter was already in the slot. I looked at the sender. It was the Kurai family's boss. 'Wow. Their fast and I just sent it last night too.' I opened the letter and read the contents. Uh-oh. Looks like I really need to gather my guardians. I went up to Yamamoto and Gokudera. "Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, could you gather up everyone and meet me in front of the school at 4:00?"

"Sure Tsuna," Yamamoto replied. "Count on me Jyuudaime!" the silver haired boy shouted. "Arigato," I said and smiled happily. My hyper intuition was bothering me though. I just hope this doesn't turn out as an all out battle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sora: Ah. I just lost everything I made up. What are you going to do about this Giotto?**

**Giotto: I'm sorry but it was your fault. You suck at writing. **

**Sora: No, it's your fault Giotto. If you won't admit it, I'm calling Tsuna. **

**Giotto: No! Wait! I'll admit it. It was my fault. **

**Tsuna: What did you do now Giotto?**

**Giotto: I didn't do anything Tsuna. I really didn't.**

**Tsuna: Really. I don't believe you. Spit it out!**

**Sora: *sweat drops* Thank you for following and reviewing this work. More reviews are always welcomed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna's P.O.V<br>_Everyone gathered in front of the school. "Gomen Tsuna. I couldn't make Hibari come. I even explained the situation," the black-haired middle school student said. "It's fine Yamamoto. That's just how Hibari-san works after all."  
>"Haha. You're right Tsuna. Arigato," Yamamoto said. "Mm. Everyone, lets go to the park. It's where we'll meet up with the Kurai family." We all walked to the park and waited. 'Hmm? I pretty sure this is where we were supposed to meet. Oh well. If they don't show up for another 5 minutes, we'll go.' Just as I finished that thought, I heard someone laughing. "Hahahaha. Welcome, Vongola." A black-haired man came forward with 6 other black-haired men behind him. 'What now. More weirdos?' As if reading my thoughts the black-haired man, who I assumed was the family boss, glared at me. 'Hieeee! Can he read my mind. Gomenasai! Gomenasai!' The Kurai family boss looked at my family. "So you're Sawada Tsunayoshi huh? How can the Vongola Decimo be this wimpy looking sheep?!" My eye started twitching. 'Well, putting that aside.' I started speaking with the boss. "Yes, I'm the Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi. As you read in my letter, would you be kind enough to stop trying to assassinate me? Whatever the past Vongola have done to you, I'm sorry. We'll provide compensation or something. Please understand. Goodbye." I turned on my heel and started walking away when a Gola Mosca blocked my way. "Who said you could leave? You're not going to leave until we annihilate the Vongola." The black-haired man made a hand signal and the Mosca started shooting. Gokudera reacted quickly and used his System C.A.I. The transparent shield with bone borders absorbed the bullets. "You bastard! What're you doing to Jyuudaime?!" the silver-haired boy shouted. Yamamoto pulled out his sword and cut the Mosca in half. "Ha. You only destroyed one. Can you handle this many?" The opposing family's boss spread out his hands and behind him were 50 Moscas. 'Hieee! What's with all the Mosca's? I already have a bad experience with them.' My guardians went into what I dubbed "battle mode". With their weapons drawn, they all charged into battle. Heck, even Hibari was here. They destroyed 20 of the Moscas. All with each a huge explosion. I went into Hyper Mode and destroyed 10 with my X-burner. This went on until the rest of them were destroyed. "Kurai Decimo. You will not get away with using those machines to hurt my friends!" I charged at the other families boss. "What are you talking about? It's your fault. And who said those were all the Moscas I had?"<br>"What?" A Mosca suddenly appeared, blocking the path. I destroyed it and looked around. There were another 50 Moscas. Even if we were used to defeating Moscas, this was going to take awhile. "Tch. There's no other choice. Minna! Destory the Moscas while trying to attack the Kurai family. And no, don't kill them Hibari-san. I can sense your blood lust from a mile away." Hibari just ignored me. "Yoshi! Let's go!" and we all went charging in.

_About one hour later  
><em>"What's with this?!" my storm-guardian shouted. I looked around and surveyed the situation. All of us, including Hibari, were beat up and tired. Even our flames were dying. Heck, I was kneeling trying to stay in Hyper Mode. "But really, what is with this family? They have an unlimited amount of Moscas," my rain-guardian said, his usual smile gone replaced with a deep frown. We destroyed about 300 Moscas and only could get bruises and scratches on the Kurai family. "Oh. Is that all you've got, Vongola? Haha. Too easy. Moscas, finish them off." With a snap of the Kurai's boss, the Moscas all aimed their guns at us. 'Is this the end? Gomen minna. I couldn't protect you. Mom, I-pin, Lal, Dino-san. Giotto. No I don't want this to end. I want to live.' Once the Moscas were ready to fire, something strange happened. All of us, who were too fatigued to even stand up, who were on the ground, witnessed this miraculous change. Each of our respective cats jumped in front us and started glowing. Glowing. They started to change and began to form the Primo's family. In front of me was the person I loved the most and wanted to see the most. 'This is impossible. Definitely impossible. Because, their not supposed to be here. Especially not him.' It still didn't change the fact that the Vongola Primo was standing in front of me, with his guardians in front of my guardians. "Giotto!" I said shocked. He only turned his head and smiled down at me. "Ciao, Decimo."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sora: Wow! What a very suckish and long story this is. I don't even have a plot. I mean, I'm just writing down my thoughts. I wonder what'll happen next? **

**Giotto: Yes! It's my turn. Although I do feel bad for Tsuna's family getting beat up, it's my spotlight now. **

**Tsuna: Do your thing. I'm to tired to do anything. We won't die right Sora?**

**Sora: *shrugs* I told you, this has no plot. You might die. I don't think you do though. **

**Tsuna: Thank goodness. **

**Giotto: Before you do the usual. I forgot to say something. Sora, this story sucks. **

**Sora: Arigato Giotto but I'm tired of it. You've said it every chapter. Meh. *brightens up* Thanks for following and liking this story. Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Giotto, Tsuna, or KHR.**

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna's P.O.V<em>

I struggled to sit up and once I was up, I fell down again. I looked up. Giotto looked like he wanted to laugh. "What are you doing here? I thought you were from 400 years in the past. In that case, it's impossible for you to be here." I looked at G, Asari, Knuckle, Daemon, Lampo, and Alaude. "In fact, it's impossible for any of you to be here. What's going on?" I looked expectantly at Giotto for some answers. "Well, a lot of things have happened," the blonde said while sweat dropping at his and my guardians. I closed my eyes in annoyance. "Yo, brat. You look pathetic," G said while laughing. "S-s-shut up! What're you doing here in the first place, you bastard," Gokudera said while glaring at the red haired with hate. "Well, that's..." G reverted his eyes.

"Hahaha. Konichiwa Takeshi-kun. Are your ok?" Asari asked not seriously. Yamamoto smiled. "Konichiwa Asari-san. I'm completely fine. At least I can still move my arm and swing my sword. Probably." Yamamoto chuckled. "I never believed I would meet you in this kind of state. Now that I think of it, how did you get here anyways, you didn't come out of my ring." The baseball player looked up at the first generation rain guardian curiously. "Hahaha. That's..." Asari started sweating.

Knuckle fussed all over Ryohei. "Ah, mou, look at all these injuries. Are you ok to the extreme, Ryohei?" Knuckle looked at the 10th sun guardian worriedly. "I'm ok to the extreme, Knuckle!" Ryohei shouted at the loudest voice he could muster, which was slightly louder than a regular voice. "Good, good. Don't move around so much," the priest said looking slightly relived. "Never mind me, how did you get here to the extreme Knuckle?" Ryohei looked up at he first sun guardian. "That's... to the extreme top secret." Ryohei looked disappointed that he couldn't find out."I get it to the extreme. You can't tell anyone, please keep it that way." Knuckle looked relieved.

"Nufufufu. How pitiful all of you look. This is why I said that the current Vongola wasn't strong enough." Daemon started down into the different colored eyes while smirking. "Kufufufu. Who said I was down? I'm just resting a bit. I think all the mafia is weak including the Vongola, but it's better than your version," Mukuro, who changed with Chrome before the fight. "Why are you here anyways? I didn't want to see your face for a long time." The pineapple haired middle school student looked at the first generation mist guardian searching for an answer. "Nufufufufu. As if I'd tell you." Though Daemon looked calm on the outside, he was really panicking on the inside. If the tenth generation mist guardian noticed this, he didn't show it.

"Yare, yare. Why am I here? And why do I have to take care of a baby brat? Especially a cow." The first generation lightning guardian sighed. "Ahhhhhhhh! It's you! The fake king," the 10th generation lightning guardian realized. Lampo got pissed. "Who's the fake king? I'm actually a prince who's going to be king! Commoners can just obey me!" Lambo just ignored him and asked him what everybody else asked their respective trial masters. "Why're you here?" Lampo got taken aback by the question for some reason. "Ah! I get it. You want to become my servant! I'll let you be if you give me grape candies!" The cow was very, very annoying and greedy.

Alaude sighed. "What are you doing? If you don't get off the floor, I'm going to arrest you." Hibari just smirked and struggled to stand up. "Nobody orders me around. I'm going to bite you to death." The 10th generation cloud guardian whipped out his tonfas. "Hmph. I'm not interested in small children. If you dare hit me, I'll arrest you." The first generation cloud guardian took out his handcuffs. The tension grew. Of course, since Hibari was just a battle maniac (I'll bite you to death for saying that) he didn't ask the what grew to be the famous question of why he was here, though he probably knew.

Everybody was questioning their guardian ancestors with the same question. I sweat dropped. "Anyways, what do you want?" I asked turning back to the first generation sky boss. "Nothing. I'm just here to help you, Decimo," Giotto replied to the tenth generation sky boss. "Domo arigato. Ja, could you take out those Moscas while Knuckle and Onii-san try to heal us. Thanks," I turn away and collapse, completely out of my Hyper Mode. Luckily I was still conscious. "You heard Decimo. Everybody, deal with those robots or whatever. Knuckle, help Sasawaga first then heal everybody else. Yoshi! Let's do this!" The Primo's family and Giotto himself got in their positions and started doing what they were ordered to do. Of course, the Kurai's boss was just standing there gaping at the first generation family. He regained his posture and shouted. "What's this Vongola? Reinforcements? Hmph. Unfair. Though it doesn't matter. You shall be destroyed today Vongola!" My response? This: "Tell that to us after you've defeated us."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sora: Gomen! Hontoni gomen! I haven't updated in a long time. More like a month. I was thinking of how to continue this story and didn't update at all. Gomenasai! _**

**_Tsuna: It's ok, Sora. Really. No one cares. _**

**_Giotto: Ha! As if! If you're not going to update, then quit the story! You're writing sucks anyways... Shoot. I got to caught up with my anger that I forgot Tsuna was here._**

**_Tsuna: That's darn right! Giotto! Apologize right now! If you don't... _**

**_Giotto: *backs away* R-right away! I'm really sorry Sora!_**

**_Sora: *sweat drops* It's fine. Stop glaring at him, Tsuna. To my followers and reviewers, sorry for the wait. Here's the 7th chapter of Cat Love. Please R&R._**

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna's P.O.V<em>

Everything was going fine. Maybe, maybe not. Ok, I'll tell the truth. Things weren't going according to plan. Once Knuckle got Ryohei healed up, Ryohei used his sun flame to heal us. But, of course, Hibari refused and Gokudera was muttering curses. Giotto and his family was tired out. They had about 50 more Moscas to go and judging by the Kurai's family's boss, they had a lot more to destroy. All of us weren't at our full strength yet. I struggled to get up and help my family. "Sawada! Don't move. You'll open up those wounds again," Ryohei said worriedly. "It's fine Onii-chan. Anyways, how's everyone else?" Ryohei smiled wide. "Their's doing fine." I scan Ryohei for any injuries. "What about you?" The white-haired middle school student just laughed. "I'm fine to the extreme! See? I can move perfectly fine." He looked like he convinced me. As if. I could tell he was wincing at every movement but just decided to act like the was convinced. "Really? That's great!" I walked away to check on everyone else.  
>"Gokudera-kun? Are you ok?" The silver-haired boy looked up. "I'm fine, Jyuudaime! Thank you for asking! Now, can we please beat up those guys?" I sweat dropped. "After everyone's healed, Gokudera-kun." He tched and glared at the Kurai family, muttering curses again. I walked over to Yamamoto.<br>"Oh Tsuna." The raven-haired boy looked up. "Yamamoto, are you ok?" The boy just smiled his usual, easy-going smile. "I'm fine. I can still fight." Yamamoto then looked serious. I just smiled and walked away.  
>I walked over to Lambo who was protecting us even though he was a coward and bent down. "Lambo. You can put your shield away now." The curly-haired little "cow" peeked over his shield. "Oh. It's just you Tsuna." He put away his shield and looked expectantly at his boss. "Nee, Tsuna. I want some candy." I smiled and took some grape candy out of his pocket. I still had some left over from coaxing Lambo to come here. "Here." I handed a piece of candy over to his open hand. "Arigato!" He threw it in his mouth and chewed. I walked over to Mukuro.<br>"Oh, Vongola. What do you want?" The pineapple-haired boy stood up. "Are you sure you're not pushing Chrome too hard? If you did, I'll seriously kick you out of her body and make you miss out on you're so called fun of defeating these guys." I glared at him. "Oya, oya. Don't be so mad, Vongola. Since Chrome trained hard, she got her stamina up and she's completely fine." Mukuro smiled and glared at the Kurai family. "We're winning this right Vongola?" He asked in all seriouness. "Of course," I reply, no doubt or hesitation in my words. "Then you might want to control the skylark over there who is literally dying because he doesn't have blood on his hands." Mukuro walked away pointing behind him. I looked over. 'Hieeeeeeeeee!'  
>Hibari had an aura of wanting to kill around him. I ran in front of Hibari. "Please calm down, Hibari-san!" Hibari just ignored me. "Hibari-san!" The skylark just stalked off. I let out a breath in relief. 'Please don't let him kill anyone.'<br>I looked around. Everyone's wounds were gone and their flames burned brighter than ever. I smiled. This is the Family I love. "Yoshi! Minna!" All of my guardians turned around and looked at me with determined eyes. "We're going to win this!" Everybody walked towards the Kurai family behind me. "Oh. You came Vongola. Well unfortunately you're too late. We'll annihilate the Vongola now!" All his guardians behind him came out and tired to knock me out with punches. Their attempt failed. All of my guardians jumped out in front of me and knocked them out. "W-what?! Impossible!" I turned towards the other family's boss and smirked. "This is what you get for hurting my friends and ancestors. Are you ready?!" I was in Hyper Mode now and flew up to him. "W-wait." I punched him in the stomach successfully knocking him out. "Oi. Dame-Tsuna. You're finally done. That took longer than it should have." I came out of Hyper Mode to face the baby. "But Reborn. They had a bunch of Moscas!" Reborn just smirked. "Stop you're whining. We're going home." He tied the Kurai family up and dragged them to the Vongola mansion. What happened to them later you do not want to know. Everyone trudged back to the mansion, took a shower, changed into their pj's and slept once their head hit their pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sora: You know what sucks? Being sick with the flu for the 1st week of winter break. I couldn't and didn't do anything. Anything! I only watched anime and literally drank any liquid I got my hands on. **_

_**Tsuna: I suddenly feel bad for you. Wait... Maybe suddenly isn't the right word. **_

_**Giotto: Sora, are you ok? Were you in pain? I feel so bad for you, not being able to update because you were sick. **_

**_Sora: Giotto, do you have a fever? You're personality did a 180. _**

**_Giotto: How rude! I was always like this, right Tsuna?_**

**_Tsuna: *looks up* Hm? Oh, yeah. Sorry, I really have to take this call. *turns around*_**

**_Giotto: *walks over to me and whispers* Was that good?_**

**_Sora: *whispers* Huh? Oh, you were probably acting. Yeah that was really good. _**

**_Giotto: Phew. At the very least I managed to trick Tsuna. Anyway, make sure that just because you're sick doesn't mean you write worse than you did for this story._**

**_Sora: Hai, hai. Sorry for not updating everyone! I was out sick. With no further delay, here's Cat Love's 8th chapter. Please R&R._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Tsuna, Giotto, or Katekyo Hitman Reborn._**

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna's P.O.V.<em>

"So..." Me and my guardians looked expectantly at our predecessors. Somehow we got them tied up and into the interrogation room. "So... What?" Giotto asked. "Can I have a thorough explanation of why you guys are here. Also, why were you guys cats?" My guardians glared (or at least tried to) at the questioned. "As if we'd tell you," Alaude, instead of Giotto, replied. "I see. Then we'll keep you here, without food or water, until you tell us. Oh and just to tell you, a cat can't get out either." I looked down at them as I stood up to go. The first family gathered together to discuss something then made their decision. "Fine. We'll tell you." I walked back and sat down at the table. Giotto took a breath to calm himself. "Each Vongola boss and their family has a responsibility to watch over a new boss so we get to choose which one to watch over. I, who didn't watch over a new family in a long time, was chosen to go and I wanted to anyway." I stared at them. "That doesn't explain why you were cats. And besides, how would you know I would pick you guys up?"  
>"We were cats just in case someone recognized us. It's not like you see dead people walk around every day. And we knew you would pick us up because you're too kindhearted to see cats abandoned and not pick them up, Tsunayoshi. Besides, every new boss and family has a strong attachment to an old family so one of the guardians would pick us up, eventually." I stared at them and then turned around and stared at my guardians. 'True enough. Each one of us has a strong bond and relies on the first family a lot.'<br>"Why are you staring at us omnivore," Hibari questioned. "Ah. It's nothing, Hibari-san. Anyway, did you just call me an omnivore?" The black-haired guardian just hmphed and turned away. I sweat dropped. "Ok. So you're telling me that you came to 'this world' and turned into cats so you could observe us?" All 7 of them nodded. "Fine. I'll believe you. Anyway, just change back into cats and lets go home."  
>"What are you talking about Dame-Tsuna?" I shivered and turned around. "Reborn! When did you get here?!" Reborn just smiled and played with his sideburns. "Just now. Anyway, you won't be going home because this is you're new home. The Vongola mansion!" My mouth dropped open. "Ehhhhhhh?! You mean, all of us are going to live here? All of us?!" Reborn nodded. I couldn't believe it. I was going to live with my guardians from now on! "Yatta! Now I get to spend more time with all of you!" I hugged Gokudera and Yamamoto. Everybody (except Hibari) laughed and smiled. "Ahem!" Ah. I forgot about them. "Well in the mean time, take on whatever form you want. You can just sleep in you're respective guardians' rooms." The first family looked satisfied with that. And we all returned to our rooms. "Tsunayoshi." Crap! I forgot. "Giotto. What do you want?"<br>"But I'm sleeping with you, remember?"|  
>"That's true."<br>"So?"  
>"So what?"<br>"Aren't you glad that the love of your life has come to you?"  
>"... Hah? Ah!" It took a while to remember, but I remembered it clearly. I confessed about Giotto to him! "No, that was... uh... dang it! I can't find a good excuse." Giotto grinned at me creepily. "Nani? Mou." All of a sudden my back was against the wall the Giotto was in front of me, whispering into my ear. "That's fine Tsunayoshi. No more excuses. Can't you see? I love you too." His warm breath tickled against my ear as I shivered and melted into the kiss. "Really?" I asked as we parted. "Do you really love me?" Giotto just smiled softly and leaned in for another kiss. "Really." He placed his lips on mine. What happened that night I'll leave up to your imagination.<p> 


End file.
